


Cotton Candy Smile

by erinn_bedford



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompts, carnival shenanigans, romeo and juliet cause havoc, technically a high school au but only if you squint, valentines in verona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: “I thought we were partners in this, Capulet.”“This is payback for not coming on the roller coaster with me.”“I told you I don’t trust carnival roller coasters.”“Sucks to be you then, huh."Or, Ben and Ros have to play chaperone, and end up finding each other.Valentines in Verona week 1!





	Cotton Candy Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [unwrittenmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwrittenmusings/pseuds/unwrittenmusings) Valentine's in Verona prompt challenge over on[tumblr](http://unwrittenmusings.tumblr.com/tagged/rosvolio-prompt-challenge) . Week one is firsts, so I did a mash up of first dates and first kisses.

The second the fireworks ended, the carnival started to wind down. The lines for the rides shrunk, vendors sold their last pieces of delicacies, and Rosaline shivered as the wind decided to pick up.

Benvolio glances at her over their giant stick of cotton candy, and the next thing she knows, he tossing his thin jacket at her, before taking a giant bite out of his side of the sugar.

“Thanks,” Rosaline says, trying not to think about it to much as she shrugs the coat on, pushing the sleeves up enough so she can see her hands.

Juliet giggles a couple of feet ahead of them, Romeo twirling her along to the music streaming from the speakers placed all around the fair grounds. Benvolio makes an annoyed sound, probably his 30th of the night, and takes another bite of the cotton candy. Rosaline’s not sure if she’s ever seen someone eat fluffy pink sugar as angrily as Benvolio Montague.

Honestly, she isn’t entirely happy about their current situation either, but she does love the Carnival. It comes to Verona every year, and it’s full of happy memories with her parents and Livia and even on occasion a little Juliet, and her Aunt and Uncle smiling in the time Rosaline labeled ‘the before’.

Before the accident, before her aunt never did anything but scowl, before her uncle locked himself in his study, before her and Livia became burdens instead of nieces, before when life was easier.

The carnival is a happier place in her heart, and she’s not going to let a Montague ruin the night simply because he doesn’t want to play chaperone. That’s basically what they are tonight. Her uncle ruled that Juliet could only go out with a boy if Rosaline was going too, something he didn’t think would happen, but apparently, Benvolio would do anything for his cousin, much in the same way as Rosaline. Enough that he sacrificed his Friday night to come and scowl throughout the whole adventure.

Livia has escaped from the rather depressing chaperone party, having asked to go out with her friends before Juliet had the bright idea to go on a date with a Montague of all people.

“Oh my god!” Juliet squeals, and grabs Romeo’s arm, dragging him back toward Rosaline and her grumpy partner in cotton candy treats. “The tunnel of love! We have time for one more ride, don’t we?” Juliet asks, her eyes pleading.

Benvolio checks his watch before glancing at Rosaline. Rosaline shrugs.

“C’mon Ben!” Romeo knocks his shoulder against his. “You know you love the tunnel of love.” His eyes jump to Rosaline in Benvolio jacket and he winks.

Rosaline checks the time herself. “We still have a couple of hours until curfew.”

“Fine,” Benvolio says, taking himself and their cotton candy toward the closest bench.

“Woah! Hold on!” Romeo runs and jumps in front of Benvolio before he can sit. “It’s a four person ride.”

Rosaline can feel Benvolio’s glare from her spot next to Juliet. Juliet links their arms. “So, he gave you his jacket huh?”

Rosaline pushes her as Romeo tries to gab the cotton candy from Benvolio.

“We still have half a stick of cotton candy!” Benvolio says, jumping over the chair to get away from his cousin.

“You can finish it online!” Romeo jumps onto Benvolio’s back, and grabs a piece of the fluff for himself. He took it from Benvolio’s side, Rosaline notes, pleased. “Rosaline, knock some sense into him!” Romeo says, trying to direct Benvolio back toward them.

Benvolio shakes his head, his eyes pleading. And, really, she doesn’t want to go through the ‘most romantic ride you’ll ever be on’ with Benvolio Montague of all people, but she also can’t pass on the opportunity to make him a little uncomfortable. He’s been closed off and grumpy throughout the entire night, so he deserves some sort of punishment for being a bit an asshole.

Rosaline shrugs. “I don’t mind going on.”

Benvolio groans, and finally pushes Romeo off. “Rom, you owe me two weeks worth of dishes now.”

Romeo plants a wet kiss on Benvolio’s cheek before skipping his way back to his girlfriend. Benvolio is much less enthusiastic as he makes his way back to Rosaline.

“I thought we were partners in this, Capulet.”

“This is payback for not coming on the roller coaster with me.”

“I told you I don’t trust carnival roller coasters.”

“Sucks to be you then, huh,” she teases.

Benvolio studies her for a minutes, and then his entire demeanor changes. “If ya wanted to get me to romance you so bad, Capulet, you should have mentioned it.” He slips into a smile and his arm drops over her shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“You asked for it.”

Juliet glances back at them, and an evil twinkle enters her eyes.

Rosaline wants to toss the empty cotton candy cone at her head.

They make it the front of the line, and Rosaline and Benvolio try to follow Romeo and Juliet to the enter line, but the worker stops them.

“Two people at a time, loves,” the worker says, way to much enthusiasm in her voice for the time it is.

“Of course it is.” Benvolio sighs, and shoots a glare at Romeo who blow him a kiss.

Rosaline watches as the actual couple disappears into the tunnel, and Benvolio’s arm around her shoulder goes slack.

“I hate them.” he says. There’s no venom in his voice though. He just sounds tired.

“No you don’t.” Rosaline glances up at him. “They just indulge in driving us crazy, and we love them too much to deny them.”

Benvolio studies her from his new vantage point and sighs. “Sorry if I’ve been a bit shitty all night. I just wasn’t prepared for Capulet’s.”

Rosaline snorts, and crosses her arms across her chest, the sleeves of his jacket covering her hands again. “I wasn’t expecting a partner at all, so image how I felt when I saw a Montague who wasn’t Romeo driving the car.”

“Fair.” He pulls her closer, and Rosaline is pretty sure it’s accidentally. “I promise next time, I’ll be more agreeable.”

“Next time?” Rosaline raises an eyebrow at him. “What makes you so sure there’s going to be a next time, Montague?”

His eyes go wide, and she’s pretty sure his ears turn pink, but it could be the light from the tunnel.

“No, I meant-” He scrubs his free hand down his face. “Mercutio will probably be up for babysitting duty-”

“Ben.” Rosaline squeezes the hand over her shoulder. “I was joking. We’re partners now.” She nudges him with her hip, knocking both of them a little off balance.

And really, she wouldn’t mind being stuck with him again the next Romeo and Juliet get enough courage to ask their parents to go out. He has stayed with her the whole time, has asked which side of the cotton candy she wanted, and he gave her his jacket the second after she shivered. The worst thing he had done was be grumpy, which was valid, considering he had given up his Friday night to baby sit his younger cousins date all because his cousins girlfriend had a slightly crazy dad.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah. I mean, I also already punished you for being shitty by forcing you on the ride so...”

The ride carts around the corner, and the super enthusiastic worker beckons them forward. “You guys are so cute! Enjoy the ride!”

Rosaline resists the urge to laugh out loud, as they slowly make their way into the intoxicatingly pink tunnel.

xXx

They wander out the car as the carnival is officially closing, Romeo and Juliet whispering together, pausing before they reach the car.

“So...” Romeo spins on his heel and turns to face the two of them. “You know how Mercutio and Antonio took separate cars tonight and basically avoided all of the friends in an attempt to make this a realistic date?”

Benvolio nods, narrowing his eyes at Romeo. “Yeah. What of it?”

“Well, they are taking the same car home.” Romeo pauses, for what Rosaline assumes dramatic affect. “And they need someone to drive it back.”

Juliet bites her lip, and turns to Rosaline. “And, we have over 2 hours until curfew.”

Rosaline sighs, and drops her head into her hands. “You guys want to take the car.”

They nod simultaneously.

“No.”Benvolio shakes his head, and starts moving toward their car. “I told you, if you made me come out with you tonight, that I was staying with you the whole time. Rosaline and I sacrificed our Friday nights so you two could go out, and-”

Juliet turns her eyes to Rosaline, and Rosaline sighs, again. For some reason, she can’t say no to Juliet when she gives her the puppy dog eyes.

“Wait,” she hooks her hand around Benvolio’s elbow, and he stops. “What if we let them?”

Benvolio turns to her, and the entire fight dies in his eyes. If Rosaline didn’t know better, she’s say he was fighting this for her.

“What?”

“We give then an hour and a half. You’d only be stuck with me for a few more hours.”

He cracks half a smile and then waves his hands at Romeo. “Fine. But you better be back in time for their curfew. And now you owe me three weeks of dishes.”

“Thanks man.” Romeo grabs Juliet’s hand, but before they can to the car, Rosaline stops her.

“Juliet. You better back at the house at least 20 minutes before curfew. You know we can’t be late, and that I can’t walk in without you.”

“I know, Ros.”

“Jules.” Rosaline pulls out the big sister voice, and Juliet runs over to her, wrapping her in a hug. “I’ll be home 25 minutes before curfew if it makes you happy.”

Rosaline scoffs at her and pushes her toward Romeo, watching them rush away and disappear into the parking lot.

Benvolio laughs, and rubs his hand down his face. “They owe you so much.”

“Oh I know. I have a secret stash of favors both her and Livia owe me.” Rosaline says.

Benvolio spins his keys around his finger before starting off toward the car. “How do you feel about milkshakes?”

“You can still think about sugar? After all that cotton candy?”

Benvolio shoots her a grin as he climbs into the car. “I know a place with great milkshakes and even better fries.”

“I am a sucker for fries.”

Benvolio throws the car into reverse and for the first time all night, Rosaline allows herself to have some real fun.

xXx

“You’re lying.” Rosaline says, dipping her fry into his milkshake again.

“I am not. I’m telling you, Mercutio has gotten us into some really weird places.” Benvolio swats her hand away so he can dip his own fry into the shake.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so pleased getting caught sneaking into the Mayor’s office.”

“What can I say,” Benvolio shrugs. “I multifaceted, Capulet.”

She’s still in his jacket, but he hasn’t asked for it back yet, and she’s quite comfortable at the moment.

“So,” Benvolio swipes his shake for a sip before she can dip another fry. “What happens if you miss curfew?”

It should be an easy question, but Rosaline tenses, and Benvolio shakes his head. “You don’t have to answer that,” he says, sincerely, and it makes her feel all warm inside.

“No, it’s cool. My aunt and uncle are just a little intense.” Rosaline shrugs, trying to play it off. They’re more evil than intense, but that’s a lot to unload to anyone, especially a Montague. “Nothing would happen to Jules, except a stern talking to, but I probably wouldn’t be allowed out for two weeks. Extra chores.”

Benvolio’s jaw tightens, but Rosaline can’t figure out why. “I’m pretty sure all uncles in Verona are terrible.”

Rosaline studies him for a moment, before grabbing his shake back. “So, what did you give up tonight so we could follow the misfits around?”

She’s pretty sure his cheeks turn pink but he ducks his head before she can be sure. “Um,” He pauses, like he’s contemplating how much to tell her. “There’s this pottery class I go to.” His eyes snap up before she has a chance to process his words. “And I swear Capulet, no one knows, so you can’t tell anyone.”

“Scout’s honor.” Rosaline holds up her hands and Benvolio rolls his eyes. “Do you have pictures?”

He looks at her in that way that makes her think he’s starting to trust her when he digs his phone out of his pocket and passes it to her.

She assumed it would be small plates or bowls, but the pictures on his phone are giant vases, delicately painted and sculpted with intricate designs. “These are amazing!”

This time, his cheeks do turn pink, and there’s no way he can hide it. Benvolio shrugs. “I was thinking about going to art school, but my uncle already has my business school and classes picked out.”

He tries to brush it off, but Rosaline can hear the regret in his voice, the longing, the tinge of resentment. She recognizes it.

“Promise me you won’t stop.” Rosaline grabs his hand. “Keep taking classes, and see if you audit courses, just promise me you won’t let them win.”

Benvolio stares at their hands linked across the table and then his eyes meet hers, blue and beautiful enough to take her breath away.

“You can’t let them win either.”

She nods, and then he smiles, and Rosaline finds herself blushing because of a Montague.

xXx

They’re parked halfway down the block, near the park at the edge of their street, when Juliet texts to say they are five minutes out.

Benvolio jumps out of the car and rushes around to get her door before Rosaline can type out a reply, and then he’s holding out a hand, and helping her jump down.

“Thank you, for tonight.” Benvolio says, his hand still in hers. “I was a dick. And you forgave me.”He scratches the back of his neck, before smiling at her. “And I had a lot of fun.”

Rosaline takes a step closer to him without really meaning to. “Thanks for giving up pottery to hang out with me.”

“Anytime,” he says, more of a whisper than anything, tugging her closer.

Rosaline bites her lip, and then -

Lights flash behind them, and Juliet is rushing out of the car, Romeo close on her heels.

Rosaline drops his hand as Juliet collides into her. “Fifteen minutes until curfew!” Her cheeks are flushes and her hair is a mess, and Romeo looks positively love struck, and Rosaline can’t help but laugh at them.

“Good job.” Rosaline attempts to make her cousins hair the semblance on normal, when Juliet grabs her hand.

“Can we say good night one last time?” she whispers, and Rosaline has given in to so much tonight, but they have a few extra minutes, and she’s in a good mood.

A really good mood.

“Fine. I’ll meet you at the end of the driveway, do not make me have to drag you away.”

Juliet squeals, and then collides into Romeo, pushing him back toward his car for one more kiss.

Rosaline smiles after them, before turning to Benvolio, her stomach flip flopping in some dumb way. He’s resting against his car, his eyes trained upon her in a way that makes her cheeks heat up

“Well, good night then Montague,” she says, saluting him before turning toward the house.

“Capulet.”

She can hear his footsteps, and her step falters for a second. His hand slips around her elbow and then she’s spun into his chest.

“I think you’re wearing my jacket.”

“Oh.” Rosaline glances down at her arms, to see that his jacket is still very much on her person. “I am.”

He swallows hard, and his hand slides from her elbow until it’s cupping her cheek. “I would let you keep it, but I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Then you would have no one to share cotton candy with.”

“Exactly.”

She leans into his hand, and then the next thing she knows, his lips are on hers, and she’s gripping the front of his shirt so she can pull him closer to her.

It’s good, as far as first kisses go. Better then good.

He’s smiling against her lips, and then his hand slides around her waist, and he tastes like chocolate milkshakes and too much carnival sugar, but she doesn’t pull away until she’s about to go light headed.

He tucks a curl behind her ear, and presses another kiss to her forehead. “We have an audience.”

Rosaline hides her head in his chest, before she slips off his jacket and pushes it into his hands.

“Until next time Montague.” She says, spinning on her heel and grabbing Juliet by the arm.

“Looking forward to it, Capulet.”

Juliet’s nails dig into her arm, but Rosaline keeps marching them toward the door.

She doesn’t turn around until they make it the driveway, finding both Montague boys watching them walk away.

She still feels a little breathless. Juliet is still almost buzzing with questions.

Rosaline waves and then pulls Juliet the rest of the way to the door.

Maybe, just maybe, being forced to play babysitter for Juliet and Romeo wasn’t the worst thing to happen to her Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm planning on trying to write one for each week, but we'll see. Happy February! You can find me tumblr [here!](http://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
